


Dependence | Freedom

by TabbbyWright



Category: SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I got the idea from reading the manga and some stuff on the internet, I have no idea how canon this is or isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbbyWright/pseuds/TabbbyWright
Summary: Sometimes, Pinnochio has a foreign thought, a strange idea--a temptation of independence.
Relationships: Pinnochio & Snow White (SINoALICE)
Kudos: 20





	Dependence | Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I don't know okay. I read the manga, became bizarrely endeared to Pinnochio UPON REALIZING HE CAN DRIVE A CAR for some reason. I read TVTropes, learned that his mom apparently forced him to crossdress IRL. I don't know. I can't explain this fic. Is it canon compliant? Is this all just a bunch of nonsense based on internet misinformation? Who knows, I certainly don't.
> 
> **By the way, let me know if the way I formatted names is obnoxious? I was gonna use a better font, but AO3 won't let me import fonts. If it's horrible I can turn it off (or you can disable the work skin for the fic).**

“You said you could drive, so drive.” 

Pinnochio stood there, startled when Snow said those words. She shoved the keys into his hand and walked around to the passenger’s side, getting in without another word. He didn’t quite get how she could be so cavalier about handing over the keys to her car (her  _ nice _ car), but he supposed she was the kind of woman who had confidence in everything she did. She always  _ seemed _ self assured, anyway. 

So he didn’t mind listening to her, not that he would mind anyway--he didn’t know what to do with himself on any given day, in any given moment. Sometimes a thought would cross his mind that he could  _ do _ something these days, and no one could stop him, and with that thought came a flood of anxiety. 

_ “You can’t do anything alone, sweetheart.” _

_ “I need you, Pinnochio. Let me take care of you. Who else is going to?” _

_ “I love you.” _

There was a knock on the window and Pinnochio jumped, snapping out of the train of thought he was going down and quickly getting in the car. Sliding into the seat, he reached down, felt around until he found the lever that moved the seat up. Despite being old enough to drive, the testosterone never really hit him, and he was shorter than Snow. He wondered sometimes if his mother had anything to do with that, but… Now wasn’t the time to think about that. Snow needed him, he needed to focus. 

He moved to put the key in the ignition and paused, only now really looking at the keys in his hands. 

“What is it?”

“N-Nothing. Sorry.” 

He felt his face flush as he dropped the keys into one of the cupholders and hit the power button on the car. This was fine. He could handle this. So her car was more modern than his mother’s, that wasn’t a big deal. Something quiet sparked in the back of his mind--a small voice that was enticed by the idea of how  _ fast _ this car could go. He could go places with this car--anywhere he wanted! He could just  _ go. _

But no, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He did like driving, he did like knowing what the car could handle and do but… it was for the sake of others, not because of any of his own interests. Not that he had any.

Pinnochio put his foot on the brake, shifted the car into drive, and pulled out of Snow’s parking spot. 

“So, um, where are we going?” 

“Turn left at the light.” 

He glanced over to see Snow looking at her phone before he put his eyes back on the road. It didn’t matter what she was doing--he just needed to listen. Whatever she needed. 

He turned at the light, as instructed, and continued to follow her instructions as they went. 

“Who taught you to drive?” 

“Ah--My mother.” 

“Hm. There really wasn’t anyone else in your life, was there?”

“Not really, no...”

He shifted uncomfortably. He knew Snow didn’t like his mother, which made him question why she brought her up ever, or brought up anything that might  _ lead _ to talking about her. Though he couldn’t understand why she cared in the first place. What need did she have to have any opinions about her when all she needed to do was tell him what to do? His mother didn’t have anything to do with this. 

He supposed that it was that his mother’s treatment of him was at odds with Snow’s idea of justice. He didn’t feel like his mother had mistreated him, but Snow must. At the very least, he could assume that she thought his mother’s treatment of him was weird, based on how she asked way too many questions about what  _ he _ felt when they first met, and she had realized he was a boy. Why did he dress like that? Was it by choice? Did it bother him? Did it make him happy? Too many questions and none of them were ever something he had had a chance to think about, not that he had wanted to in the first place. 

These kinds of things weren’t worth thinking about, he didn’t need to worry about any of that. He was a thing for other people to do with as they pleased, and he didn’t know why Snow thought it was worth seeing him as anything more than that. 

Besides that, it wasn’t as though she asked if he  _ wanted _ to do things most of the time. She just told him what to do, so what did it matter if there were things he liked and disliked? He didn’t have those kinds of preferences, because he didn’t need to have them. 

“Stop here. Don’t turn the car off.” 

“In front of this house?”

“Yes.” 

He pulled up alongside the curb, parked, and watched Snow get out. She turned around, leaned back into the car. 

“I’m probably coming back with a girl.”

“Alright.”

“If I don’t come back within thirty minutes… You should get out of here.”

“W-What about you?”

“If I’m not back within that time, you need to protect yourself. It’s too late for me.”

“Um… O-Okay?”

She stepped away, shutting the door and making her way up the sidewalk, leaving Pinnochio alone with his thoughts. 

How could she think he would have the ability to make such a decision… and why did she care at all?

  
  
  



End file.
